The cockpit or information display area presents the necessary information that allows the pilot or driver to take control of the immediate airplane, ship or vehicle. Often, the cockpit or information display area may include a set or arrangement of information systems that displays different types of information, such as control heading, speed, altitude, vertical navigation, lateral navigation, wind speed, fuel temperature, flight plan, speed control, navigation control and the like.
Older airplanes, ships or vehicles often have outdated information systems as they present information in analog format via non-digital displays, such as gauges and meters. However, there may be a preference to have such information presented in digital format, especially when considering accuracy, power conservation, eliminating observational error and information storage concerns. However, the digital optimization of a cockpit or information display area can be expensive and complex if the entire information system is completely overhauled without utilizing any of the original parts, such as the electrical, mechanical and wiring components. As such, there is a need to upgrade and digitally optimize outdated information systems of operational platforms in a cost-effective manner without having to eliminate the entire outdated information system.